旅行 Chapter 2
by Tomb.C
Summary: 大学生沢田纲吉在旅行的时候遇见了杀手Reborn，而Reborn有一个漂亮的女朋友。


非常的不合时宜，毕竟在这个时代，在这种地方，依旧穿着白色有蕾丝点缀的洋装，实际上西装也算是。

但是她看上去好幸福，也好漂亮呢…

纲吉不由自主地想，是否男方也一样的幸福呢？

这个时候戴礼帽的黑衣男子突然转过头来，由于帽檐的关系纲吉还是不能很好地看清他的脸，但那有些骇人的视线分明是落到他身上，他不由自主颤抖一下。

"怎么了，纲？"山本站起身看着纲吉，"是冷吗？我外套给你吧。"

"不、不用，不是很冷。"纲吉跟着站起身摆手解释，再次看向外面，已经不见了那两个人的身影，他有些恍惚地跟着狱寺和山本走出去，似乎还没从刚刚的冲击中出来，不过不管怎么说，他总感觉那名男子很危险。

他们现在所在的地方离旅馆很近，而在这附近的不远处便有一个景点，看了时间也不算晚，狱寺提议先逛逛景点。

说是景点，进去才发现实际上就是一个商业区，全都是卖东西的，装修倒是很有特色，大底就是因为历史和装修所以成为景点的吧。

由于入夜而气温更低，纲吉还是先为自己买了一件外套，虽说来之前特意看了天气，却实在不知道会这么冷，感觉就像是越过了半球一般，从炎夏一下子到了初冬，距离真的是一个很微妙的东西。

套上外套后的纲吉感觉好多了，跟在山本和狱寺身后逛了几条街—这个商业景区大得吓人，商店琳琅满目，排列十分有序，感觉累了还是只逛了十分之三，随后就在附近的一家奶茶店坐下。

纲吉在闲暇之余给家里发了信息，说这里很冷，一秒后，收到奈奈妈妈的回复：冷的话要买衣服哦，小心感冒，爸爸已经去给你汇钱了哦。

"哈哈，这里真的好漂亮呢。"山本喝了一口热奶茶，感叹道，抬头正好是日落时分，整座城市渡上了昏沉的金粉色，十分特殊的颜色。

"嗯，很漂亮呢。"纲吉附和，鼻子有些微微发酸，他明明就是拒绝了他们的。

"怎么了鼻子红红的，是还冷吗？再买条围巾吧。"他们三个坐在店外，透过店里的灯光狱寺看到纲吉吸了吸鼻子，忍不住问。

"没事了，不如说我很喜欢这里的气候，很舒服。"

"是呢，纲的体温本来就偏高。"山本想起来硬件设施落后没有空调的宿舍对纲吉来说简直跟火炉一般，每天早上醒来总是能看见他湿哒哒的刘海。

"呃哈哈…"不知道怎么回应的纲吉干笑，把视线投放到外面，对面一家卖饰品的店吸引了他，稍打招呼便跑了过去。

有些时候，和狱寺山本在一起，他不怎么能跟上两人的节拍，但是他们又非常关心他，纲吉想，这两个人作为朋友，真的不错呢。

* * *

他稍微艰难的进到店里，毕竟店铺不大，店门也有些小，而现在虽然是晚上，外出逛街的女生倒不少。

刚刚纲吉看过来的时候明明没有这么多人的，可是当他快走到店里，旁边便蜂拥而至一群女生，他对女人这种生物莫名感到恐惧，或许多多少少有受到狱寺的姐姐的影响。

狱寺的姐姐在他们的学校工作，是一名外语老师，教意大利语，毕竟本身就是意大利人，而本国的语言也说得很通顺，十分年轻，大概就比狱寺年长几岁，但看上去比狱寺还年轻，长得很漂亮，但是性格很有问题，并且十分爱做料理，只是做出来的东西…不仅外貌不可加，有一次纲吉在对方保证没问题的打包票下半信半疑地吃了两口，他瞬间就失去了知觉，醒来后狱寺拼命在旁边道歉。

是食物中毒，不过纲吉不知道到底要放什么配料才能使最普通的咖喱饭致人中毒。

此后，她—碧洋琪还不死心每天努力，虽然每次都被狱寺冲进厕所，毕竟如若丢进垃圾桶不排除被对方捡起来的可能。

所以纲吉多多少少都对女性有一些恐惧，加上他本人怕生，现在更是不自在，甚至有些后悔刚刚为什么要进来了。

正在犹豫着要不要再挤出去，愣神间却被身前的人撞了满怀，脚步不自觉往后退了两步，倒在了什么东西上。

他以为他会摔倒，但是没有。

鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的玫瑰香气，非常好闻，纲吉贪婪地深吸了一下。

"…你还想靠到什么时候？"清冷的声音从纲吉的身后传来，纲吉惊吓之余，立马想站起身，但是太过手忙脚乱，以至于手带到了店铺货架上的木制品装饰物，精致漂亮的装饰品，哇啦哇啦往下掉了一大堆。

店铺老板惊叫的声音，吵杂的女生们安静下来的寂静，一下子明晰地吓人。

纲吉站在原地，失去任何动作，失去任何语言。

这样的事好久没有发生了，很久。

* * *

沢田纲吉，是一个从小就让奈奈不省心的孩子，相较于同龄的孩子，不仅脑子有点笨，身体方面也不怎么行，但是奈奈的要求一向都很简单，她不要自己的孩子有多么大的成就，只要能在未来，靠自己活下去就可以了。

纲吉知道，每次自己考试不及格把卷子收起来，被妈妈无意中看见后，对方只是说：没关系。每次自己又被老师留堂后，妈妈知道也只是说：没关系…

是不是真的没关系纲吉不知道，只是他打从心底里觉得对不起妈妈，但却不知道该怎么表达，或许是由于父亲长期不在家，他养成十分别捏的个性。

但尽管如此，对这么废柴的自己也是很厌恶的。

所以他有拼命地努力，让自己不那么废柴，考上算是比较好的大学。

"对、对不起。"纲吉低着头轻声回答，打算蹲下身帮忙收拾一地的狼藉，头却不小心撞到了货架，发出不小的声响。

"不、不用你了，我自己来就好。"老板一脸惊悚，对方怎么看也只是个学生，还好砸下来的不是玻璃制品，不然还不知道要不要他赔好，要是赔，估计他现在也没那么多钱在身上。

"我来帮忙吧。"清丽的女声从纲吉的头上响起，他稍微抬眼看了看，是刚刚吃饭见到的白色洋装的女郎，和周边的女生感觉不同，给人一种十分大方雍雅的感觉，点缀蕾丝的白色洋装偏向简洁，很好衬托了她模糊年龄的脸。

确实，光凭外表很难猜测她的年龄，总之就是，十分漂亮，纲吉认识的女性中，他一直觉得碧洋琪是漂亮的，而京子—自己前辈的妹妹，同时曾经是自己的同桌，则是可爱，但面前的这个人，说不定比碧洋琪还漂亮，其中更掺杂着一些可爱。

他稍微红了脸。

"啧，走了。"这时候刚刚说完话就没出声的男子再一次开口，纲吉明显感觉到对方的不悦，如果可以，他还是想尽量不和这个人扯上关系，先是危险的视线，而后是危险的声线。

尽管，玫瑰的香气真的十分好闻…

"等等嘛，Reborn。"蹲在纲吉旁边收拾装饰品的女郎开口，"怎么能放下这么一个可爱的孩子不管呢。"

可爱的孩子？是说我？

纲吉感觉自己的脸几乎要烧起来了，一瞬间废柴因子又隐隐作祟。

"纲！"狱寺有些惊恐的声音突然从门口响起，纲吉抬头望去，不出意外看见他担忧的脸。

"啊，狱寺君，抱歉，让你们等太久了。"纲吉总是没有办法同他们一般很好叫出朋友的名字。

"呼，确实有点久，但是不是我们等久了。"山本脸上依旧挂着笑脸，越过渐渐出门的女生走过来，帮忙收拾。

"你的朋友？"女郎在一旁温婉笑道，"都是很好的人呢。"

"呃…嗯，谢谢。"

非常和蔼的一个人，这么说，和妈妈有点像呢，能和她交往，想必是十分幸福的。纲吉稍微有些羡慕那名男子。

纲吉再次对老板道歉，转过身对女郎道谢，期间那名叫Reborn的男子的视线若有若无落在他身上。

可是纲吉就是感觉到对方的不悦，还是针对他的。

"也给您，添麻烦了。"他对着黑子男子鞠躬。

* * *

这一段小插曲让狱寺说了纲吉一路，使得纲吉十分不好意思。

而狱寺并没有什么特别的意思，非要说的话就是，关键的时候依靠一下他，确实，他们都知道，纲吉不大能表达自己的情感，总是不想为别人添麻烦。

可是这样就像是有隔阂一般。

细心的狱寺知道，表面上对谁都很友好的纲吉，其实很排斥别人，他很害怕深交，说到底，都是怕自己不被别人接受。

但是啊，纲吉，我们不介意，偶尔有点犯傻，有些废柴的你。

"嘛嘛，狱寺，你再说纲就要哭了。"山本在一旁圆场。

不，山本，是你再说纲吉真的要哭出来了。

"啧，你滚边去。"狱寺毫不犹豫给了山本一个手肘，"有事发生可以打我们的电话啊，你又不是不知道。"

所有抱怨不耐烦的语言，经过最终的翻译，是：我十分担心你。

纲吉对着狱寺和山本腼腆笑了笑，"我以为没什么大事，也没打破什么东西了。"

"所以不是打没打破东西的问题，天。"狱寺在一旁大吼道。

纲吉的头更低了，几乎不敢看狱寺。

他突然想起了京子，那个笑容甜美的可爱女孩，自己，也是狱寺和山本的前辈的妹妹，曾经有一段时间，纲吉，十分喜欢她。

为什么会喜欢呢？问这个问题本身就毫无意义，但是，就是不知道为什么会喜欢她，相貌？性格？

估计不是，毕竟长得比她可爱的人很多，但纲吉就觉得京子是最可爱的。

那么，为什么没有告白呢？

为什么？

大概到现在，心里也还喜欢着她吧…

不过自己也不是什么有勇气的人，如果和那个穿着黑色西装的人一样，如果那样有气势…说不定…

纲吉扯过被子盖过自己的头，在六月天的夏夜，没有空调，没有风扇，依旧能感到凉意，快要到…夏至了。

* * *

"我说你，什么时候才能对别人友好一点呢。"Lillian和Reborn走在回酒店的路上，不禁抱怨，他总是对别人太过冷淡了。

"为什么？"Reborn不以为意地反问，双手插着口袋，任由Lillian挽着自己。

"还问为什么，我真不知道你的人际交往是怎么来的。"她有一下没一下踢着脚，当然，也是知道自己多话了，可是总觉得Reborn这样冷淡的性格会让他失去很多东西，不过，这个男人，或许什么也不介意吧…包括自己…

"哼，我不是告诉过你和我在一起就不要多想吗？"稍微读到身旁美丽温婉的女子的心，Reborn冷哼，围绕在他身边的女人数不胜数，Lillian是其中一个，但是她很聪明，懂得怎么取悦他，也从不过问他工作上的事，所以他才会选择和她在一起，而这次旅行，就是她提出来的。

至于会答应的原因嘛，毕竟刚好有工作在这附近。

"是是是，我不多想，不过对刚刚那孩子你好像很不满。"说实话，Lillian很中意他，有些傻，很单纯，但是很可爱，他身上有她憧憬的地方。

"哼，那种愚蠢的人我连记都不想记住。"Reborn想起入夜之时他感受到的目光，那是一种十分单纯的感觉，就是让他不爽，所以他转头狠狠瞪了那个人，就是那个会撞到货架的人。

"欸，我还蛮喜欢他的。"

"那你去跟他告白吧。"Reborn恶狠狠推开Lillian的手，从西装口袋掏出房卡，却被另一只手制止住。

Lillian从身旁环上他的腰，拉下他准备开门的手，整个人埋入他的怀里，"你明知道，我爱的是你…"

对于小鸟依人状态的Lillian，Reborn的唇边泛起一个冷笑，手一勾，把散发着女性独特香气的Lillian拉进怀里，握着房卡的手丝毫不受影响地打开了房门，然后不怎么温柔地吻了下去，那是一个，充满色情，湿热的吻。

如果别人知道大名鼎鼎清纯出身的著名女演员Lillian在别的男人身下发情地呻吟，又会怎样呢…

"嗯~Reborn…"她双脚紧紧环上上方男人强劲的腰身，金发散落在床上，喘息，呻吟，舒服地邀吻，作为回应，Reborn不忙不乱吻上已经红肿的嘴唇…

To be continue


End file.
